


sands of time

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 weekly challenges 2017 [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Deja Vu, F/F, Memories, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: In the 900 years of her life, Noshiko has had relationships with more people than she can count.





	sands of time

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) challenge #542, where the prompt was "deja vu."

In the 900 years of her life, Noshiko has had relationships with more people than she can count. 

Some are little more than nameless flickers in her mind now. Others are fresher, but their faces are beginning to fade away, slipping into oblivion. Some of them have been dead for centuries, but she sees their faces in other people, in the walk or laugh of a stranger. 

In Allison Argent, she sees Marie-Jeanne Valet.

Much of her memory of that time, of her encounters with the beautiful huntress, is gone now. But every time Allison is in her home, studying at the kitchen table with Kira, Noshiko is plagued by déjà vu. All it takes is for Allison to tilt her head a specific way, narrow her eyes in determination as she tackles a page of homework, and just like that, Noshiko is overwhelmed with the creeping sensation that she's lived this exact moment before, just in a candlelit room and with parchment spread out on the table rather than crisp sheets of lined paper. 

The déjà vu creeps in during countless other moments; when Allison laughs, when she smiles brightly, when she tugs Kira into a tight hug before she leaves, when she steals a kiss when she thinks Noshiko isn't looking. 

Each of the moments keeps Marie-Jeanne's face in Noshiko's mind for a little longer. 

But she still can't help but wonder how many years she has before she completely loses Marie-Jeanne to the unstoppable sands of time.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
